A different story?
by TheTrueWolfBrother
Summary: The Azumanga Story with a new character and quite a few twists. In between the new character and my overemo mind there should be a plenty of drama and loveydovey stuff. There will probably be shoujoai. So far no real plot, but things will get more excitin
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I´ve gone and done the unforgivable...I added a char to Azumanga, worst thing is, it´s kind of a self-insert, but I think it can make for an interesting read, and it might end up pretty long too.If anyone of you ever checked out my Love Hina fic "Like the Moon" you might notice that that´s also kind of a self-insert, but it got pretty good, untill I got tired of never getting any reviews at all >. ...kinda made it seem pointless as , apparently, nobody was reading it :(.  
I did enjoy it alot though, and I´m hoping this will be even better. Now I just hope I won´t screw this too badly up.  
Those of you waiting on my other fic aren´t waiting in wain, it´s just that I recently got the possibilities to return to my online life and ficwriting so hopefully things will flow forth. Sorry, for keeping you waiting so long.

Back to this fic, of what I wrote most of as an introduction to a roleplay, I just kept on writing, and that´s how I usually do it ;.  
At the moment the schoolyear hasn´t started yet, Ayumu is still living in Osaka and it´s a week to the first day of school.

Brendi has just met his landlady and gotten set in his small appartment in Tokyo , tired after a long day he flops down on the sofa and turns on the TV.  
The TV-set buzzes slightly before it´s screen focuses and lots of white and black dots start buzzing all over.  
"Now, that´s typical. Been couped up in a flying tincan for too long already and now I can´t watch TV..."  
Looking around him Brendi regards the appartment once more, finally his gaze ends on his small fridge.  
´I wonder if there´s actually something in there...´  
Brendi gets up and walks over to the fridge, crouches down and opens it.

White walls and bright light greets him with empty shelves.

"Doh, well a walk would do me good anyhow, I just hope there is something that resembles nature out here though.  
Dang, I hate living in a huge city as this, I live for the countryside."

Muttering to himself Brendi leaves the small condo and start on his round, searching for a convenience store.

After walking around the neighbourhood abit Brendi notes the many well kept gardens, and also the number of cats and dogs there seems to be in the area.  
He takes a deep breath through his nose and smells that, hey, it´s spring, alright.

As he walks along he notices a girl standing at an intersection, just staring out into the air.  
She´s dressed in what he can guess goes for everyday wear here in Japan.  
Coming closer he sees that the girl looks like she´s at his age, has big brown eyes and brown hair a little bit longer than her shoulders.  
After a second Brendi realises that he´s staring at her, so he shifts his gaze, blushes and hurries on down the path.

Luckily enough Brendi finds a convenience store about 30 yards further down.  
He enters, decides to get something to eat, since he hates fly-food with a vengeance and hasn´t eaten since his last stop.  
Walking up and down the rows of different easy-meals Brendi scratches his head.

"Damnit, why do I have to be so weird when it comes to new food?´

10 minutes later Brendi decides to get something he knows he likes, chicken and rice.  
He also picks up a bottle of juice.

When he gets back to the intersection the girl is still standing there, only that now she looks confused and worried.

Brendi´s low self-esteem fights abit with his want to help the girl, but the poor girl looks so confused and troubled that he can´t leave her like that.

Kneecaps shaking he walks up to the girl and greets her with what he hopes is a comforting smile.

"Uhmm, Excuse me, but you seem lost, is there something I can help you with?"

The girl turns her attention on him for the first time and , unlike how Brendi thought she would react, she gazes back, not intimidated at all by the big Gaijin. (Brendi is about 177 cm tall with a powerfull build, not to mention longer hair than most japanese men and what is starting to look like a beard.)

"Hai, thank you, do you know where house nr. 13 in Fujikuwa street is?"

"Uhmm...I´m not sure no, but I think I went trough Fujikuwa street on my way to the store." Brendi lifts up the bag of groceries as to prove he has been at the store.

"Ok, could you show me the way to it then? Onegai?"

Surprised and charmed by the girls naive behaviour Brendi ask her to come with him and leads the way back.

After a few crisscrosses and turns they end up outside a house in Fujikuwa street with the number "13" on it.  
Brendi looks on it in fascination, it has got a clean garden and it looks alot like the other houses in the neighbourhood, but it had a "For Sale" sign plastered on the door.

Scratching his head Brendi decides to end his brief encounter, considering how the girl would be creeped out if he did anything else, he had just been helping her find her way back after all.

"Ah, well, looks like you might be moving in here in the closest future then?"

Brendi slaps himself mentally. Why the heck did you say that? It was supposed to be "thank you" and leave!´

"Yeah...I hope so, it´s very nice around here." she said and gave the most cheerfull smile Brendi´s ever seen.

"There you are, Ayu-chan, I warned you not to go wandering about, it´s a dangerous city , this is."

Strolling down towards the walkway was a man who had to be the girl´s Ayu-chan?´ father by the sound of it.  
Halfway down the path he notices Brendi next to Ayu-chan, and in a blink he connects the dots.  
He walks right over Brendi and extends his hand.

"Hello, I am Kasuga Gando, and I want to thank you for guiding my daughter safely back to me."

Embarrased at the formal greeting Brendi only manages to mutter his answer.

"It is nothing to thank for, really."

"Of course it is, if it wasn´t for her dimwittedness my daughter wouldn´t need help so often, but she can´t help it and thus she gets into these situations."

At those words Brendi noticed Ayu-chans bright eyes fade abit, and she turns abit away.

"Here young man, I would like you to pay you back for your services, here´s 1000 yen for your trouble." With his arm extended the father´s fist held a 1000 yen bill in it.

Looking at the bill, Brendi smiles a small smile..

" I am sorry, my good sir, but that isn´t necessary. Consider it a favour for possible future neighbours."

Gando in front of Brendi suddenly flashed a smile that contained something like respect.

"You´re a good man, uhmm, your name if I might ask?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Hulvej, Hulvej Brendi." Brendi answered, followed by a forced bow.

Gando smiled and grasped Brendi´s shoulder, even if Brendi was slightly taller.

"Ah, you seem like good material for a gaijin, Brendi-kun. Now you will have to excuse me and my daughter, Ayumu, we have to meet with my wife and her mother and we´re already late. I think we will meet again, Brendi-kun."

"Uhmm, I am looking forward to it, Kasuga-san. Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye."

To Brendi´s slight surprise Ayumu also waves at him as they walked toward their car.

"Goodbye and thank you, Brendi-kun."

Brendi stood in front of the house in several minutes , thinking, before he turned around and walked back to his condo.

´Well, this was a pretty alright day for my first day in Japan.´

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so was that too bad as an introduction or what? I think it was ok :POf course I will give you alot more background as I go along on the story, now I just hope I can do something for you readers instead of being an a-hole when it comes to continuing chapters ( something I am horribly slow at. ).  
And I will write the next chapter for "What could´ve been" before I continue this story, don´t worry. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soooo...it has been just about forever since I posted anything last time, ne? Well...there are reasons for that and I´m not about to explain everything right now. I am not sure when the next chapter of this will be posted, but it may be a very long time till next time. (Lets hope not :) ). Yes, I know I got alot of Kagura in this chapter vs the little Sakaki I got...but...I think it´s just abit of my favoritism, I like Kagura alot more than Sakaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or anything related to it.

--------------------------------

With a few days left before his first school term is due Brendi spends those days exploring the neighbourhood.

After a little walking around in the sun he finds that there are few stores in the immediate area and thus he decides to purchase some more basic foodstuffs and articles for his new home.

Having finished the shopping Brendi decides to explore the local park he had stumbled upon earlier that day and the girl he´d seen.

_The sun was at it´s highest and there were birds in the park singing, as people walked their dogs, were out for a walk just like Brendi or they were just spending time with their friends. And as Brendi sat down on a bench a little way off to the side he had spotted her. She was crouching over by a bush some yards away, apparently watching something inside it. She had long black hair and her face was lit with a slight blush, mezmerised by whatever was in the bush, stirring about. Brendi couldn´t help but stare at this beautiful girl in her own world._

_Then she sticks her hand into the bush only to hurriedly pull it back out with a grey cat attached to it. After a few seconds the cat lets go and runs off into the park with the girl staring after it. Suddenly she becomes aware of this foreigner staring at her. Blushing furiosly she gets up on her bike and trots away in full speed. _

_"What had just happened? Who was that huge gaijin who had been staring at her? Why had she run off so fast?" Were only a few of the questions flying through Sakaki´s head as she rode past a mother with her baby in a carriage. "How long had he been staring at her? And who was he really?" When she thought about it, he looked kinda scary. With that height and hair he must´ve been either a delinquent or someone not from the neighbourhood, as she would´ve remembered someone who was taller than her, with a beginning beard and a mane like that. Well, hopefully she´d never have an encounter like that again. "I must´ve gotten abit skittish during the holiday."_

Brendi couldn´t help but chuckle abit at the memory, he must´ve startled the poor gal. "She looked about my age, maybe I´ll see her again when the school starts. If I do I should apologise to her. I gotta start making some friends sometime, and at the risk of being a little ecchi she´s not someone I´d object to see another time." Brendi finished the thought with a smile.

-------------

The trees in the park had several birds in them, singing their hearts out now that spring was properly underway. The sun is shining, lighting up the park consisting of some paths in a slightly wooded area with green fields and a big pond.

Brendi entered from the north and wandered slowly towards the pond somewhere in the middle of it all. From all around him came the noises of a busy park, birds singing, children playing and the low buss of people in the distance speaking.

With the gravel chrunching beneath his sneakers Brendi walks all the way down to the pond to gaze into the green water.

A few minutes pass by as he dreams off, staring into the murky waters. Brendi breakes out of his trance and views out over the pond, only to get blinded by sunlight reflecting of the water. Brendi reels at the sudden light and staggers back unto the gravel road, bumping into someone.

Twisting around, still partly blinded, Brendi can only see a figure lying in the ditch along the road.

"Ah! I´m so sorry. I was day-dreaming, and I got blinded and, and..." " Hai, hai, apology accepted, but I..." Now that his vision was getting normal again Brendi saw that the person he´d run over was a girl, a really cute girl in a brown sweatsuit with short, spiky brown hair encasing her face, which at the moment was growing slightly annoyed as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, earth to mister hairy gaijin guy!" " Wha-? Oh, sorry bout that, got caught up in the moment." Brendi managed to get out, rubbing his head with a goofy grin. "Well, if you´re all finished with that, maybe you could help me over to that bench over there? I think I sprained my ancle pretty bad." " Ah, yes."

Coming over to the girl Brendi gets her arm over his shoulder and supports her over to the bench, sitting down beside her. When they´re seated properly the girl pulls off her shoe and sock to have a closer examination, meanwhile Brendi starts talking again. "Hey, look I´m really sorry about this, I shouldn´t have been dreaming off like that, but I...Wooow! That looks pretty painful." On the girl´s ancle there´s a huge, purple bruise. "Ah! It is, to the touch at least, but I´m sure it´s ju..." "Wait, don´t touch it anymore! We gotta get you to a doctor or something real quick, come on I saw a clinic just down the road." And before the poor thing even gets a chance to protest Brendi rises up and make as if to support her, waiting for her to comply. What´s with this guy? First he makes me tumble into the ditch and now he´s all fired up to help me. Oh, well I guess it would be best to have it checked, can´t have an injury now with the swimming season coming up´ With that Kagura got up and put her arm over the boy´s shoulders.

After a few metres though the two realise that this makes for a pretty slow and awkward pace. Stopping up Brendi blushes abit and looks away. " Uhm...would it be ok if I carried you? It would get us alot faster there and it´d make it abit easier on your other foot."

Also blushing Kagura thought about it abit and gave herself a mental What the hell, it´s only for transportation purposes!.´ "Uhm...yes, it´s ok, just get there fast then!"

At that Brendi bends abit down and gets his left arm under her legs and lifts her up, carrying her at chest level. Setting a fast pace they make it to the clinic within a few minutes, with a gasping Brendi." I´m sorry about this pant, I pant really need some exercise." Flashing another goofy grin at the end.

Walking up to the reception Brendi sets the girl down in their previous position, if only to look a bit more respectable. Behind the desk was an elderly lady, smiling an overbearing smile. "Hello. we were wondering if the good doctor had some time to check on an injured ancle." "Ah, yes, well Doctor Marutaki will be busy for another 20 minutes or so, if you would please wait?" "Yes, we can wait."

Taking the girl over to the waiting room Brendi lets her sit down on the most comfy looking chair in there, as he seats her she hits her ancle on the table leg and flinches in pain. "Ouch!" "Ah, that didn´t sound very pleasent. Ah, please wait here, I´ll go get something." And before Kagura gets to say another word the mysterious gaijin is out and gone. What the?´ After a minute or so he´s back with two cans of soft drinks which he gives to her.

"Here, one for you and one you can put in your sock to cool down your ancle." "Oh...wait...you didn´t get any yourself?" "Hm? Ah, no I forgot about that, well I´m not so thirsty anyhow. Enjoy!"

After a few minutes of waiting in silence Kagura turned to the foreign boy. "Hey, you never told me your name!" "Oh, ah...My name is Brendi, nice to meet you Miss...uh.." " Kagura!" She finished for him with a grin. "Nice to meet you too, Brendi...Say, that´s not a japanese name...and you don´t look anything like a japanese, would you mind if I asked you were you´re from?" Brendi broke his stare from the way Kagura was fiddling with her brown bangs. "Ah, yes, I´m Norwegian actually, from Norway."

"Norway?" Kagura says with a pussled look. " I can´t remember anything about the country, even though I think I´ve heard of it before." "Hehe, well I can´t blame you, we don´t have alot of influence in the modern world today, so I guess we´re kinda obscure for some countries. By the way, are you gonna go to the highschool just near here? I´m starting there the day after tomorrow." "You´re starting there? So am I! But , you know, you look pretty old for your age then, I thought you were my sempai by three years or so." "Heh, I´m guessing it´s my facial hair growth that put you off?" "...Well, yeah...you got more facial hair than most Japanese will ever get, and your hair is kinda long for a high-schooler." "Ah, well I ki..."

Brendi is interrupted as the door opens and the old woman pokes her head inside. "The Doctor will see you know."

After a few minutes of poking and reassuring Kagura comes back out from the doctor´s office with a tube and a happy smile. Brendi goes to meet her at the reception disc.

"That will be 2500 Yen for the appointment and the cooling salve, please." "Ah, I will be paying that." Taking out 3 one-thousand yen bills Brendi accepts the 500 bill he gets back and turns to Kagura. "What now? You getting picked up by your parents or?" With a scowl Kagura looks at Brendi. "You know, I pay my own bills, you had no right to do that!" "Wait a second there, I was the cause of the injury, remember? That means I get to pay the bill."..."Oh, allright, but next time I´m paying your doctor bill!" "Well, lets hope that´ll never be necessary, ne?" "Yes...now, I think I´m gonna call my mom, since it´s a fair distance home, even if you could use the exercise" She finished with her tongue sticking out at him in a playful manner.

A quick phonecall later and a few minutes of waiting brought a red golf to the parkinglot and Kagura went to meet up with her mom. She waved at Brendi as they passed him on the sidewalk. When she sat back to relax she felt something shift in her sock. Realising it was the extra can Brendi had bought for her she pulled it out and looked at it. It was Dr.Pepper. I hate Dr.Pepper.´ She thought with a smile...That didn´t stop her from drinking it though.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next day on his pull-out sofa Brendi frowns at the sudden light coming in through the window. The Sun was searing his face and he had apparently been sweating for some time, as his pillow and brow were both pretty wet. Jeez, I really need some curtains.´  
As he gets up Brendi turns on his small tv and take a look at his clock.

" Eleven am, huh? I better get used to getting up a little earlier, school starts tomorrow after all."

The low-buz of the tv followed Brendi around the appartment as he made his way, dressing himself, washing up and searching for whatever he could dig up for breakfast.Clean and dressed Brendi´s sitting at his table with his very sparse breakfast of a few loaves of bread. Chewing on his breakfast Brendi considers his options for the day.

It doesn´t take long before his eyes settles on his bags of personal items.

Hmm, I think I should get properly unpacked, I´ve been stalling it for too long. This place needs some things to make it more homey...is that even a word?´

With a not-so-serious sigh Brendi gets up and glares at his remaining stuff, not that there´s very much, just a few personal tidbits like photographs and posters.  
It shouldn´t really take that long, but Brendi wanted to get things just right. A home should feel like home after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending a few hours to make things just right Brendi finally declares his 1-room appartment finished, except for those damn curtains, of course.  
A sudden craving for something sweet hits Brendi as he looks out his window gazing at the few people buzzing by in the street below him.

The sun shines through a hole in the layer of clouds above him as Brendi locks the door to his appartment. Brendi hums a tune he heard on the tv last night as he walks to the end of the balcony and skips down the stairs. A few of the steps creak in protest of his weight, but all of the white, wooden steps endure. " I got just the place for sweets in mind, that small bakery on the other side of the park. And it´s only a few blocks away."

His stroll leads him past the humongous property he passes everytime he goes on his strolls.

I wonder who owns this place, must be some pretty successful people, maybe...who´s that?´As he passes on the other side of the street a port inside the gate opens and a small girl steps out with a big white dog on a leash.  
She got chestnut hair with two pigtails bouncing off her head, wearing a blue, longsleeved tee-shirt with a red skirt and red shoes.  
What is with those pigtails?...Bounce,bounce,bounce,bounce,bounce...´  
Closing the door Chiyo notices the big, hairy guy staring at her from the other side of the street and the little girl freezes.

Ah! Who is that? And why is he staring at me? I´m always told not to talk to strangers, better act like nothing...Just act as nothing Chiyo, just act as nothing.´

"Come on, Tadakichi-san, it´s a stroll!" Trying to look as inconspicous as she can ( not very good) Chiyo starts walking down the street opposite of the stranger, who starts to walk with her, but after a while he shakes his head and stops staring.

Brendi shakes his head and thinks to himself.  
Jeez, man, you gotta stop freaking out these poor girls, even if they possess some quite remarkable traits.´

He had now been walking paralell with the little gal for some time, and he was starting to think he was freaking her out.  
Before he knew it he had crossed the street and called out to her. As he did she froze in the shade of a tree and turned, looking scared to death.

"Ano, c-c-can I help you Gaijin-san?" Brendi bows before he answers the little girl. As if to reassure her. "Ah, yes I´m sorry, I just wanted to apologize for staring so rudely at you before. I didn´t mean to upset you, but I obviously did. So..I just wanted to say, I´m sorry, I am Hulvej Brendi a new neighbour around these parts."

The little girl looked at him oddly for a few seconds before she bowed back and answered.

"Ah, I accept your apology, I am Mihama Chiyo...ano..Nice to meet you Brendi-san, please excuse me." And with that she was off down the road, still looking slightly frightened, if not as afraid as before.

"Phew, I´m glad I sorted that a little bit at least, before I get known as a child-stalker or something around these parts. That would really screw up my stay."

Brendi decides to add a notch to his speed as the day was carrying on and midday was about to pass into evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later Brendi reaches the other end of the park and the bakery is in sight. It has pink walls with two big windows filled with various pastries. Both windows have curtains with red and white stripes, the door has a big poster saying "2 taiyaki for the price of one! Only today!".

"Hmm, I wonder what taiyaki are and what they taste like, I guess I´ll just have to find out."

Before Brendi reaches the entrance a girl rushes past him on his right and knocks him over, making him loose balance and fall on his ass to the asphalt. He only gets a small glance of black hair, some green and red before the girl disappears into the store, doorbell ringing rigorously.

"Tomo! You can´t do that to...oh, hell.." From behind him Brendi hears the voice and the accompying footsteps come up beside him and he´s looking up at a girl with long brown hair and a pair of big glasses perched on her nose, making her look positively professional. Dressed in jeans and a brown, sleeveless shirt the girl he´s looking at reaches out a hand and smiles. "I´m sorry about that, when my friend gets excited about something she isn´t stopped easily."

Brendi grasps the hand and let the girl help him up. After dusting himself off Brendi straightens and smiles. "Hahaha, all in good fun, right?. Thanks for the hand."

"It was nothing."

Yomi looks suspiciously at the , obviously, gaijin fellow in front of her. After a second she classifies him as " A fairly mellow person" and decides to be friendly.

"You seemed like you were about to go in yourself, lets check up on my friend, why don´t we?"

Rubbing his head Brendi grins at the girl in front of him. "Lets! I am Hulvej Brendi, by the way."  
"Pleased to meet you, I am Mizuhara Koyomi, my irratic friend is Takino Tomo."

When the two enters they see the small girl standing in front of the desk, pointing at the different taiyakis she wants.

"You´re going to eat four this time? No wonder you´re that hyper!" The genki girl turns around and grins widely. "Well, I wouldn´t want to let you feel down just because you can´t eat any, so I´m eating for you as well. Who´s that you got there?"

"This is Brendi-san , the guy you ran over in your cravings for sugar. I think you should apologise to him, Tomo."

Tomo looks Brendi up and down a few times before she answers, leaning back with her elbows on the counter.

"How can I run over someone that big? Did you take a look at him? I mean..he´s like 2 metres tall and hairer than a yeti.." An embarrasing silence follows Tomo´s words, before she lights up innocently.

"..buuut...I do vaguely remember passing somebody before entering the store. You can have one of my fishies if you want to." The last words come out at the end of a grin almost stretching from ear to ear.

To Yomi´s surprised the big fellow beside her lets out a rolling bass laughter.  
"Hahaha, well I´ll take you up on that, I don´t think I could eat two myself anyway. Which reminds me, how can someone as small as you order four of these things?"

Yomi´s looks puzzled on as the two opposites glide into an easy-going trade of teasing insults and playfulness. Brendi and Tomo had somehow instantly tuned into the same wavelength and were now getting along like they had been friends the whole of their lives. After a few moments of plain staring Yomi accepts the taiyaki Tomo´s handing her and without thinking starts munching on it.

"Tell me...have you two met before or something? I´ve never seen anyone actually enjoy talking to Tomo for this long before."

The two turn toward her with equally empty glances. After a few awkward seconds Tomo responds, holding her hand below her jaw in a thoughtful pose.

"I don´t know, it may be that this is just a ruse to extract my amazing ideas and great mind to use them in an evil plot against me!" At the last part Tomo shakes her fist at Brendi.

"Hahaha, nonono, You know how joy can come in big and small packages?..." Tomo just grins during the silence, while Yomi´s looking from one to the other "...or something like that, hahaha, but hey do you guys live around here? I´ve just moved into the neighbourhood and I´m joining the high school right over here tomorrow."

The table shakes as Tomo rises and smash her hands into it. "No way! You´re beginning there as well? Me and Yomi are also going to go there as of tomorrow. This is great! Lets hope we get in the same class! We can...Hey, wait...you say you´ve just moved here, is that with your parents or do you live by your own? Considering you´re a gaijin."

"I live on my own, it´s pretty sweet having my own place. Although living on the other side of the world from my parents is kinda weird."

At this Tomo´s eyes glaze over and she´s lost in thought. The chat continues for about a half-hour before Yomi announces that she and Tomo got to be going as they have to get ready for the day tomorrow.

Brendi waves after them as the walk off down another path in the park, hoping he´ll be seeing them the next day.  
"Thinking of, I gotta get ready myself, I need to get to bed early myself if I´m going to get up in time."  
Before long he´s back in his appartment, making supper and packing his bag for the day tomorrow, wondering what it´ll be like.  
After eating and packing Brendi gets out his laptop to pass the time before it´s time for bed ( it is still abit early to go to bed after all.).  
All the while hoping he´d get to be in the same class as the girls he´d met during the last days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the horizone of a setting sun, lighting up the sky where it wasn´t blocked out by a myriade of grey clouds, the two girls are strolling down a sidewalk.

"Hmm, that was an odd-ball." Yomi thinks out loud, nibbling on another taiyaki (she had to get one after all, she couldn´t let Tomo get fat from all those pastries , now could she?...but wait...hadn´t Tomo given her one in the bakery as well?...)

"What? I think he was great!" Tomo replied, skipping a few steps ahead of Yomi, careful not to step on any lines.  
Yomi looked up and gazed at her wildcat friend. "That´s because you two hit it off instantly, you gotta be abit more careful around strangers Tomo."

After skipping a few more steps Tomo stops and turns around and looks at Yomi with eyes seemingly off in the distance for a second. " I dunno...I wouldn´t have acted like that to any stranger who just happened to be a little silly, y´know? It was like meeting and old friend or something. Maybe we recognised eachother as the lively souls we are?"

Yomi couldn´t help but smile at her friends very in-character moment, not alot of people saw this side of Tomo.  
"Jeez, are you going to go all Yin & Yang on me now? I never figured you for the spiritual type."

Tomo didn´t answer at first , but started her skipping again. "Ah, can´t a girl be allowed to believe in soul mates?"


End file.
